Notes
by Oceanna
Summary: Notes diverses et variées. Ou : le fin mot de l'histoire du diaphragme que Phryne a (courageusement) utilisé pour arrêter une araignée (pas tellement) meurtrière.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Araignée ». Il n'aurait pas pu être écrit sans Ahélya, qui a éhontément nourrit mes délires et mes regrets de ce que je n'avais pas pensé à écrire pour _Capes et Diaphragmes _. Je me suis dit qu'en l'honneur du film à venir, je pouvais bien continuer sur ma lancée !_

.

 _ **Notes**_

.

Note jointe à un petit colis :

« Ma chère Phryne,

Te connaissant, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à t'assurer que ton diaphragme n'a souffert d'aucun problème avec sa rencontre avec l'araignée et que tu pourrais continuer à l'utiliser. Tu as de la chance : ma dernière livraison est arrivée récemment.

En espérant que vous attrapiez ce meurtrier bientôt,

Mac. »

.

Note déposée à côté d'un sac en papier, par dessus une lettre apparemment officielle :

«Miss Fisher,

Vous trouvez ci-joint votre engin intime si courageusement employé pour vous défendre. Puisque le dossier est clôt, il n'a plus rien à faire au poste. Ne faites pas cette tête : je me souviens de votre proposition de l'utiliser pour former les jeunes recrus et réitère, _fermement_ , mon refus. Je suis certain que vous trouverez, parmi vos œuvres de charité, une autre manière de réaliser ce projet.

Bien à vous,

Jack. »

.

Note envoyée au poste de police pour l'inspecteur Jack Robinson :

« Jack,

Je suis au-dessus de votre sarcasme. Mr. Butler m'a dit que vous avez accompagné le colis et je n'ai nul doute sur vos intentions. Soit : nous réglerons ça sur le cours dimanche. Préparez-vous. »

.

Note accompagnant le même sac en papier, cette fois mieux emballé :

« D'une femme au sang chaud à une autre,

Voilà un cadeau pour votre retour de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il me semble que l'envoi postal de cet engin jusqu'à chez vous est toujours interdit par les gardiens de la morale¹. Faites-moi une faveur : si vous n'en avez pas l'utilité, donnez-le à la prochaine innocente qui cherche à s'en procurer.

Bien à vous,

Miss Phryne Fisher »

.

Note griffonnée au dos de la précédente :

« J'apprécie le geste – il ne me reste plus qu'à négocier la douane. J'hésite entre les sous-vêtements et mes affaires de tennis. Vous me donneriez presque envie de battre les records de Katharine McCormick, nonobstant le puritanisme d'un certain contrat publicitaire… »

.

Note déposée sur le yatch :

« Hélas, la mode parisienne n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et est terriblement passée lorsqu'elle arrive à Melbourne. Néanmoins, si l'envie vous en prend, allez donc voir le docteur MacMillan de ma part – je suis certaine qu'elle fera tout pour vous aider. Quant à moi, je serai ravie de vous aider à refaire une garde-robe à l'Australienne digne de ce nom² : ce serait un bel investissement pour l'avenir. »

.

Note déposée au domicile de Miss Fisher :

« Et qu'en deviendrait ma carrière ? Je n'ai, hélas, par les poches de McCornick ! Mais je vous le promets : si un jour mes obligations mercenaires sont moins pressantes, je me souviendrai de votre promesse et de votre accueil. Après tout, on ne peut pas attendre d'une championne qu'elle arrête de battre des records, n'est-ce pas ?

En attendant, je me suis librement inspirée de votre conseil et repart avec quelques cadeaux d'Australie à distribuer au gré du vent.

Profitez bien de votre inspecteur. »

* * *

¹ Les lois Comstock (en application à partir de 1873 aux États-Unis) interdisent à la poste de délivrer diverses choses immorales : pornographie (et lettres privées ayant un tel contenu), sex-toy (ou informations à leur sujet) et objets pour le contrôle des naissance (et toutes informations à leur sujet)… L'Europe (et apparemment l'Australie) ne sont pas concernées.

² En mai 1923, Katharine McCormick revient d'un voyage dans son château suisse avec huit grandes malles de vêtements qu'elle a commandé en Europe pour « refaire sa garde-robe ». Cousus dans ces vêtements qui passent les douanes sans difficulté, un milliers de diaphragmes. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire a pu être connue sur le moment par les protagonistes, mais elle est trop belle pour que je n'utilise pas toute la liberté créative de la fanfiction.


End file.
